


During

by orphan_account



Category: Care Bears
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-06
Updated: 2010-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	During

Swift Heart's legs were spread wide, showing where blue fur paled to white paled to skin. Champ Bear touched the white fluff of her tail, liking the fuzzed heart-shape it made against the floor. He kept that paw resting on Swift Heart's tail, curved up to lightly touch her asshole, while he moved his other paw up to slide easily into the wet clench of her sex.

Slow moving of both his paws, finding just the right rhythm, and continuing that while he moved his thumb over her heart-shaped clit. He kept up the pattern until Swift Heart made a tiny sound, legs held higher and pinwheeling to blurs.

Champ Bear heard in his head the whistle marking the final moment of a winning game.


End file.
